This invention relates to skimming weirs of the kind used on skimmer boxes of swimming pools.
Usually such a weir consists of a pivoted flap with a certain degree of buoyancy. The flap tilts in the stream of water to ensure that a thin layer of water passes over the tip of the flap. The flap adjusts itself to the water level and also to the flow over its tip.
If a skimmer box is narrow, a conventional weir may end up as a lid, if a conventional pivotal action is used.
It is an object of the invention to provide a skimmer weir which can adapt to a variety of water levels and yet pivot over a relatively narrow area.